


Chocolate Sauce

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You want to lick chocolate sauce off of Henry’s abs.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Chocolate Sauce

Life had been good to you. So good that you were lucky enough to call Henry yours. Yes, that Henry. Henry Cavill. Superman. Napoleon Solo. August Walker. The Witcher. The man was a walking god and he was yours. 

Not that living with him was easy, especially when he walked around the house shirtless in those stupid gray sweatpants that just barely sat on his hips, the well-defined V disappearing into them practically calling your name.

“Could you put a shirt on?” you grumbled.

“What?” he asked, spinning around to look at you. He pushed a hand through his curly hair and heat flooded your entire body from head to toe. “Did you tell me to put a shirt on?”

“Yes,” you snapped.

“I’m sorry, but why?”

“Because sitting here looking at you running around shirtless is making me want to slather you in chocolate sauce and lick it off of you, that’s why,” you sighed.

Henry blushed and shook his head. He pinched his nose and chuckled under his breath. “You’re incorrigible.”

“What? You don’t like the idea?”

He wrinkled his nose and laughed. “Um, no, because chocolate sauce would get stuck in my chest hairs and just...yuck.” He raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to the bed. His voice dropped to that low, sexy timbre that turned your insides to jello. “You know, just a thought, but maybe _I_ could lick chocolate sauce off of _you_.”

You tossed your book on the bed and sat up straight, eyeing him up and down. “Seriously? You’re not joking?” Just the thought of Henry licking every inch of your skin made your brain short-circuit and your blood boil.

“I think maybe we could do that,” he smirked.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go get the chocolate sauce.” You yanked your t-shirt over your head and threw it down next to your book.

Henry spun around and yanked open the bedroom door. He was halfway down the hall when he turned around and came back. 

“Do we have any of that low cal stuff?” he asked. “You know I'm not allowed any of that stuff while I'm training…”

“What exactly is the point of low-calorie chocolate sauce anyway?” you mumbled. “They might as well call it ‘low taste’ chocolate sauce. And no, we don’t have the low cal stuff because I don’t like it.” You sat back, your arms crossed over your chest, your lip pushed out in a decided pout. “There goes that idea.”

“Sorry, babe,” he shrugged.

“Is there anything else we could use?” you said.

Henry stared at the ceiling for a minute, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. “Well, since I can’t have chocolate, baby, it’s gonna have to be chicken cutlets instead.”

“What?” You knew he was teasing, at least, you _thought_ he was teasing. 

The sudden image of Henry tossing chicken cutlets onto your body and then eating them off of you popped into your head and sent you into a fit of giggles. You were laughing so hard that tears were sliding down your cheeks and you were gasping for air. You sprawled across the bed, wiping the tears from your eyes with one of the blankets. You were still giggling when Henry sat on the bed next to your head. You rolled over to look at him.

Henry shook the red and white can of Reddi-Whip, tipped his head back, and aimed the nozzle into his mouth, filling it with the creamy whipped cream. He swallowed and leaned over you.

“The whipped cream is fat-free,” he whispered.

Photo inspiration [_here_](https://henrycavilledits.tumblr.com/post/138738950246/henrycavill-warm-up-phase-for-superman-training).


End file.
